


Evil troll dads

by Kayleereads1234



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blood, Bular - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dictatious - Freeform, Gunmar - Freeform, M/M, Oc Christopher - Freeform, Rape, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleereads1234/pseuds/Kayleereads1234
Summary: Gunmar and bular go into heat and dictatious has to be there sex toy till the heat is done
Relationships: Dictatious/oc Christopher, Gunmar/dictatious/Bular
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. What to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonfrost614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/gifts).



> This is my first book so some of the writing might be weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gunmar and bular go into heat and dictatious has to deal with it

‘Gunmar and bular is acting strange today’ dictatious think’s. Dictatious think’s about asking them if they are are okay but what he didn’t know is that gunmar and bular was in heat and they Was thinking how to hide the smell from dictatious they was scared to tell him that they was in heat **’’** **how could this happened bular’’** Gunmar said Worried while bular was passing back and forth sacred out of his mind that he couldn’t talk to his dad **’** **Why** **do we have to go this’** Bular said in his mind scared gunmar saw dictatious coming over to the gunmar was more scared think and idea pop in his mind he got up from where he was sitting and grab bular’s hand and ran into his room away from dictatious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter so I hope you guy like it


	2. Kidnapper

In bular’s mind he was craving for his dad and dictatious so wicked smile he graded his dad on his horns and smashed his lips into his dad. Gunmar was shocked when his son kiss him. Gunmar was trying to get out of his son’s kiss but instead kiss back. Dictatious was outside of the cave saw bular and gunmar kissing his heart fell He and gunmar was mate’s and he is kissing his son dictatious cried and ran to his cave and laid on his nest and cried till his eyes were red and he didn’t sleep all night just thinking if gunmar really love him. Gunmar and bular separate from the kiss and is going to have some fun with each other but not with out dictatious so they decide to sleep and the next night they will have fun. The next day dictatious was so tired that he would have his head drop to sleep and he will just wake up. Bular had got up to get some coffee when he saw dictatious sit down and looked tired he decide to get him coffee to so he can be awake after bular got the coffees he went to go sit next to dictatious. Once bular sat down and gave dictatious coffee he asked how he slept and dictatious with his tired eyes and a said loudly **”** **I didn’t sleep last night”**

That was Loud enough to make gunmar wake up which he woke up with a gasp and scared look he got up to see that dictatious mad and bular who back away from him and have his back to the wall scared”dictatious are you okay” gunmar ask and dictatious screamed at him “oh I don’t know oh right you kiss your own son!”dictatious said in tears rolling down his face and he ran outside to have walk and and clam down in the middle of his walk a arm grad him and pulled him into the into the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will dictatious get out of the of the hands of my oc Christopher


	3. Raped dictatious

As dictatious got pined on the floor by gunmar’s ex boyfriend “how cute” said Christopher as he licked dictatious shoulder which he moans from that Chris undid his kilt and through it some where on the side and dictatious was worried about that his dick is bigger than gunmar’s that made him scared. Chris had ripped dictatious pants off of him and force open dictatious legs. Once dictatious legs was open Chris slams his horse like cock in dictatious ass. Dictatious screamed pain as Chris kept thrust into dictatious which was bleeding from the dick in him”please stop it hurt!” Dictatious screamed trying to fight him off. Dictatious was about to pass out from Chris slamming into him again. Chris was about to cum and when he cumed Dictatious pass out because it was to much to keep consciousness. Chris pulls out of him and pick him up bride styled and put him down in his nest and went to the other side of dictatious and slept next to him. Gunmar and Bular was worried about dictatious he had not been back from the walk that worried gunmar alot. He Decided to go look for him “Dictatious!” Gunmar said looking for his mate it had been a full hour of looking and he decided to go back home and sleep and look for him tomorrow


	4. Morning my angel

Dictatious woke up to find out that he is in a different place he was going to get up but a hand held on to him tightly he struggled to get out but instead he had woke up the troll that helded on to him “morning my angel” Chris said dictatious was confused only gunmar call him that call him his angel”who are you and what do you want” dictatious asked “I want you to be mine” said Chris smiling wickedly and grad his ass and stuff a finger into it. Chris got up and grad a pregnancy test and gave it to dictatious “ here you take it and use it to see if you’re pregnant”. Dictatious was Crying because he was pregnant he showed Chris that he was pregnant now dictatious didn’t know what to do. Gunmar had just got up to put on his clothes and go look for dictatious and bular came to they was scared if dictatious was dead because they can’t find him. Gunmar looked in a alleyway to see dictatious ripped pants in the alleyway that’s how he knows that dictatious was here but where is he now. Bular sniffs the alleyway and he had dictatious sent and he follow it and found dictatious siting in a nest crying “dictatious” bular said dictatious looked up and saw his stepson out side he ran to him crying bular took him to his dad and they left to go home. Once they got home dictatious told them that he was pregnant with this random guy they were shocked to hear that gunmar was asking about the guy and gunmar realized that it was his ex boyfriend who made him pregnant yesterday. After dictatious told them gunmar was still in shock about his ex boyfriend rapped his own mate.


End file.
